Vines
by Arxaith
Summary: I held my breath. Something snaked around my wrists and ankles, forcing my legs apart. Thorns pricked at my skin. I tried pulling at the thick, healthy vines around my limbs, but the thorns began to pierce my flesh. MarVex r&r plz! :D


I was in my lab, trying my best to figure out the remaining formulas for my replica. It had taken me about two weeks, but he was almost finished…finally. I'd been doing calculations for hours; the numbers on the page were starting to run together. I couldn't even read them anymore. I took off my glasses and rubbed my aching eyes. What could a few moments rest hurt? I held up my hand, opening a portal of darkness to my bedroom, stepping inside the swirling, black space.

Ice-cold air greeted me as I stepped into my room. Not that cold bothered me. My room was always icy cold compared to the rest of the castle. I shrugged my white lab coat off and tossed it on the desk chair, yawning slightly. I really needed to stop letting time get away from me. I loved having a room in the basement. I flopped on my bed, thankful it was dark, closing my tired eyes.

"Hello there Vexen." I jumped upon hearing the deep voice, sitting up. A film had already formed over my eyes, but I could still see him, stepping out of the darkness, twirling a single rose in his hand. A smirk was on his lips as usual.

I sighed and lay back down, draping my arm over my eyes. "What do you want, Marluxia?"

My bed creaked as he sat on it, pushing my legs out of the way. "I'm a little pissed off is all."

"And, you come in here? I'm tired Mar. I've got a headache." I rolled on my side, my back to him, not really wanting to hear more.

"Vexy, you always know how to make me feel better. Can't you calm me down?" I could just see his smirk growing. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder and trail down my side, sending little shivers down my body. His hand stopped on my hip, squeezing my bone.

I shook my head. Any idiot could figure out what _that_ tone of voice meant. "Maybe later. I'm not in the mood. I just want to rest."

I closed my eyes once again. His grip on my hip tightened, making me wince slightly in pain. "Oh, but _I _am." I heard him growl. I had no idea what he was so pissed at, but the tone of his voice meant death. I'd only heard it once before when he had Zexion trapped in vines.

"Mar-" I started, making to roll back over so I could look at him. He pinned me down on my stomach, knocking the breath out of me. I wheezed and tried to sit up, but he straddled me. I felt something sharp against the middle of my back. My eyes widened and I held my breath. Something snaked around my wrists and ankles, forcing my legs apart. Thorns pricked at my skin. I tried pulling at the thick, healthy vines around my limbs, but the thorns began to pierce my flesh.

Marluxia straddled me. He bent down, whispering into my ear, his breath hot against my skin. "You'll be my toy for the night. Do anything that doesn't please me and you'll be punished. Understand?" He bit my ear.

I twitched at the feeling of his wet tongue against my ear. He was biting me really hard. I gritted my teeth and nodded slowly. I heard him chuckle darkly. His hands worked their way up my shirt, kneading my lower back. I arched my spine and groaned slightly at the feeling. His fingers slipped into my pants and pulled them down in one swift movement. I couldn't help letting a yelp of surprise escape from my mouth. Again, he laughed. I blushed, pressing my face against my cool pillow as he pulled my boxer's down as well.

He suddenly got off me, standing. I could feel vines snaking their way up my bare legs. I bit my tongue, trying to stifle another groan at the feeling of leaves and thorns scraping against my flesh. I felt a hand on my head and looked up.

He was kneeling in front of me, looking down, his pink bangs hiding his blue eyes. He held me by my hair, tightening his fist, making tears come to my eyes. "Say 'aaah'," he ordered, grinning evilly. I hesitated for a fraction of a second, but let my lips part, closing my eyes. The vines around my legs suddenly pulled my hips up at an awkward angle. I could feel something at my entrance, slowly sliding in. My eyes widened and I let out a cry when the vine shoved inside of my body, the thorns scraping my inner walls. Another vine joined it, much thicker than the first. I groaned, arching my back, my breath becoming irregular.

Marluxia forced me to look up by pulling on my hair. I winced, feeling the vines plunge deeper inside me, going further than anything else before had. Marluxia snapped his fingers. I could see a vine slither up the table. It pressed against my lips that I refused to open again.

His eyes narrowed and he pinched the sides of my jaw, forcing my mouth open. I gagged when the vine shoved down my throat. Thorns were cutting into my tongue. I could taste copper. I coughed as the vine continued to wiggle it's way into my body…both vines were plunging deeper actually. I could feel the vines scraping against my intestines. I gagged again, my eyes watering.

I looked up at Marluxia. He was still kneeling in front of me. He smiled sweetly, as if he enjoyed the sight of my pain as his vines moved inside of my body. I groaned slightly as he laced his fingers in my hair again. He didn't pull this time. It was almost like he was playing with my hair, like he was petting me. I moaned slightly, closing my eyes.

The vines suddenly entered my stomach and I had to resist the urge to vomit as they intertwined inside of me. I groaned, twitching slightly. "Savor this feeling Vexy. I'm being generous and letting them stay _inside_ of you."

My eyes widened at the remark. I did not want the plants to pierce my flesh, leaving open wounds I would have to tend to myself. I nodded slowly, moving my hips against the bed. Marluxia grinned evilly. Vines wrapped around my throbbing manhood and I moaned as they began to stroke me. My body twitched slightly and I continued to roll my hips against the plant's touch. The vines inside of me moved up and down, thorns scraping, most likely cutting into me.

I heard a zipper open and looked back up to see Marluxia un-zipping his pants. He snapped his fingers and the vine down my throat slowly began to pull out, gagging me in the process. I coughed, my eyes watering. He grabbed me by my hair and pressed his member against my lips. I opened my mouth and he slid himself inside, reaching the back of my throat. I didn't need any orders. I started sucking him, bobbing my head up and down.

He started stroking my hair again. "Good boy, Vexy…Suck harder."

I obeyed, sucking him harder. I pressed my tongue into his slit and he groaned slightly. I looked at up at him, moving my tongue against the throbbing organ in my mouth. He pushed against my head, forcing himself deeper. I gagged again, but ignored it, humming. He thrust his hips and I winced. My stomach was knotting, the vines around my own length stroking me, pressing into my slit further than a tongue could. He pulled on my hair and I heard him gasp. He released in my mouth and I swallowed as much as I could.

I groaned and came as well, my body shuddering. He pulled out of my mouth and I slumped against my mattress, the vines slowly withdrawing from my body. Marluxia lifted my face by my chin. "Just look at the mess you made Vexy," he whispered before pressing his lips against my own. I moaned, kissing back sitting up so I could wrap my arms around his neck. He pushed against my shoulders, pinning me to the bed. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, swirling our tongues around each other.

He pulled away and I groaned at the loss of warmth. He lay on top of me, his head on my chest "…I love you Mar," I whispered hugging him.

He didn't say anything back. He hardly ever did. I sighed and closed my eyes.


End file.
